


【毒埃】play with us

by TaburissMS



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaburissMS/pseuds/TaburissMS
Summary: 情趣什么的总能促进情侣之间的感情稳固！





	【毒埃】play with us

**Author's Note:**

> 可能是个系列文！  
> 故事属于我，人物属于漫威和索尼。  
> 一句话暴卡提及。

深珀色的酒液混合着麦芽香气卷着冰块带来的凉意顺着杯壁滑入口中，浓烈呛口的气感随即充满口腔稍后便是值得回味的甘甜，Eddie喝完最后一口，把杯子放回面前的吧台桌上，暖黄色的灯落在杯内残留着的冰块与酒液里，让整个杯子都发着光。Eddie掏出钱放在杯子的一侧，指尖敲击着桌面“another one。”  
地面上积水泛着的光亮映出夹缝于楼宇之间的巷壁，一串脚步急促渐响声音由地面撞击直至巷壁产生回声。Eddie在回家的路上，这不是他通常会选择的路，只因为他在酒吧消磨了太多时间，而明天就是他手上的活截稿的最后期限，如果不想在报纸头版开天窗，那他就必须……突兀的有些声音刺入脚步声的节奏。是什么摔倒的声音，而声源来自他的背后。Eddie瞬间就想到了他刚才路过时余光瞄到路边放着高大纸箱的垃圾堆“hello？”Eddie迂回向纸箱前进了两步“有人在吗？”接着纸箱突然向前快速平移了一节，Eddie反射性的向后退了几步而心跳声几乎同时就在耳边响起。Eddie舔了舔嘴唇，伸手推开了那个箱子……是只黑色的幼犬，估计是受到了惊吓正俯下身体哼叫着。Eddie舒了口气蹲下尝试着用手去安抚它，柔软温热的触感覆满指尖“it's ok.”Eddie把幼犬抱在怀里安慰着“没事的。”这时有什么冰凉的东西落在了他的脖颈，Eddie伸手摸去那是什么粘稠的液体，而后他向上看，那是他以为这辈子都不可能看到的场景: 一团不知是什么的粘稠物质张着獠牙，吐着鲜红的舌头极速向他坠落而来。  
“Ahhhhh！！”Eddie迅速的站起来向后退，双手攥拳悬在胸前下意识的做出一个类似防御的姿势，身后的椅子也随着他的动作应声倒地。仅凭着窗外与桌上笔记本电脑发出的亮光Eddie环视周围慢慢放松下来，这是他的公寓。Eddie挠了挠头眯起眼睛看向桌上正在待机的屏幕，上面还停留在他把稿子发给编辑的页面，他快速浏览了一下，内容分毫不差。“所以……我睡着了？根本没有出门?”Eddie双掌抵在头的两侧茫然的盯着屏幕自语着“我在做梦？”  
当然不是。  
“谁在说话！” Eddie慌张地左右检查着。“不管你是谁，出来。” Eddie转过身背贴着桌子，撑在桌沿指尖有些发白。然后有什么东西缠上了他的腿迅速地把他带到了地面并且向着房间的另一端拖拽着。Eddie胡乱的抓着也试图蹬腿甩掉，但那东西缠地很紧，慌乱中他看见了缠绕在他腿上的黑色物质和它的主人,隐藏在暗中长着獠牙吐着猩红舌头的怪物。“NO!放开我！”Eddie抓起倒在一边的椅子用力甩去，被对方迅速伸出像触手样的黑色物质轻松接住丢出了窗外。更多的触手向Eddie涌来很快他就被抓住了，四肢吊着悬空起来。黑色的物质逐渐聚集在他面前成型，惨白的眼睛，獠牙和舌头。Eddie试图挣扎却被固定的更紧“你到底是什么东西？”那团黑色的头颅凑了上来与Eddie对视，猩红色的舌头从他的脖子舔到耳廓，黏腻湿滑的触感让Eddie不由嫌恶的撇过头，咬着牙把话挤出喉咙“你到底想干什么？！”  
I am Venom.And you are mine，Eddie.  
“what？”黑色的触手从裤腿伸进去扯掉了他的裤子“NO!不要！” Eddie瞪大了眼睛心里有非常不好的预感，原本缠在他脚踝的触手，开始小范围的绕起了光裸的小腿，并缠紧了他的膝盖向斜上方拉。被迫张开双腿的羞耻感开始让Eddie有了反抗的力气试图夹紧双腿。然而新的触手直接窜到他大腿，湿滑冰凉的触手贴上了温热的皮肤让Eddie不由得打起颤，顺着大腿内侧似是爱抚般蜿蜒而上，直到更加私密的地方。“NO…..”Eddie轻喘着他的腿发着抖，声音也哆哆嗦嗦 “不要….嗯……”触手如同羽毛般轻柔的挑弄着囊袋，由下到上，然后分散成更加细小的触须贴合上那层薄而敏感的皮肤仔描摹着，逗弄着。直至蔓延缠绕上已经抬头的阴茎，一圈，一圈的撸动着。“啊…...” Eddie忍不住轻叫出声，而Venom还在继续，触手黏上了他腰腹的皮肤分别向股缝和胸口而去。“NO….求你了…..”Eddie气音哀求着他向左侧的窗口看去又转过头对着Venom摇着头“….啊……”Eddie仰头喘息着触手进入了他，起初只是尝试在穴口附近按压，而后蜿蜒深入在内部分散，刮挠顶弄着内壁。“唔…嗯….”Eddie难耐的扭动着他向上挺起试图摆脱Venom，而奔向他胸口的触手尖此时环绕上了他的乳尖轻轻拉扯着。“…哈…..”Eddie下意识的向后弓着腰，余光瞄了眼窗口试图继续扭躲着。这时Venom缠紧了Eddie的腰将他拉向自己，一直在Eddie内部作乱的触手也找对了地方。“哈啊！”Eddie短促的尖叫了一声。  
你思考的太多了，Eddie。你的一切我都知道，你一直在看窗口是想去那吗？  
“别，别这样！”Venom带着Eddie来到了窗口，拉开的窗帘能清楚的看到外面的样子。两座楼距离很近，Eddie两只手撑在窗户上甚至能看到斜下方正在看片的家伙和他的邻居父亲带着孩子正坐在沙发上讲着故事。身后已经找目标的Venom放弃了触手，换上了更为粗大的东西顶了进去。“什…什么…”Eddie扭着头向后看，但Venom还在向后撑着他腿让他什么也看不到。  
和你一样的东西，Eddie。但在尺寸上我们有点差别。  
Venom的触手撸动着Eddie的阴茎，触角一下一下的擦过龟头。Eddie颤栗着，如果不是Venom缠着他的腰和腿，他大概会直接软倒在地上。“嗯…..哈啊….啊…”体内的粗大性器开始进攻，每一下都会又重又狠的顶在那个要命的地方，前后的刺激让Eddie脑子成了一团浆糊，他开始随着Venom的节奏摆动腰肢夹紧屁股，指尖在玻璃上抓挠的声音让Eddie清醒了点，他开始意识到这他妈还在窗口的事实。Eddie连忙看向窗外然后迅速的低下头，这太超过了！他甚至不想再回忆他看到了什么，但又不断的在他脑子里回放。虽然看不真切，但Eddie也能知道：那是他自己，被身后的Venom顶着，正一下一下的向前，脸颊绯红喘息着，眼睛泛着水光轻哼着，微张着的厚唇红艳且干燥呻吟着。Eddie目光涣散无意识的伸出舌尖舔着嘴唇，直到一道光打到他身上，与他窗口相对的人回来了。“快离开！”Eddie慌张了起来，他开始挣扎不管不顾的扭动，手指在窗户上推抓着也不在意会不会让自己受伤，但他又不敢弄出太大声音引起注意。  
Why  
慌张使Eddie身体紧绷起来，相同的后穴也夹的更紧了，让Venom的进出有了些阻碍。  
“因为…….因为……”Eddie紧盯着对面的情况，对面是位年轻漂亮的女士，她刚进门放下手里的东西……然后她要准备换衣服…..她就得拉窗帘….Eddie已经不再注意自己的音量几乎是喊着“求你了！”他扭头看着Venom 再看向对面，又看着Venom然后开始他有了哭腔“求你了，我们到里面去可不可以…..”  
我们。  
“对！我们。不！你。随你去哪干我都行…….不要在窗口…….”Eddie越说越小声，这感觉就像他的自尊什么的已经被推到了最底。Venom没有说话，Eddie盯着窗户，感觉他的心脏在下沉并且开始发抖，他准备闭上眼有点认命了。然后Venom把他压到了床上。  
Venom  
“什…..咳….” Eddie嗓子发酸且缺乏水分，他干咽了一口咳了出来“什么？”Venom的触手提起他的腿弯再次顶了进去。  
我的名字。叫我的名字，Eddie。  
“啊！哈……”Eddie身体向上挺着，手紧抓着枕在两侧的枕头 “V….Venom……”Venom的触手再次缠上Eddie有点变软的阴茎轻柔地撸动着，这次更多的包裹上了龟头，并且在马眼的附近抚弄着。进入后穴的粗大性器同时开始抽动“哈…..哈…啊….fuck…..”没了手上的束缚Eddie开始在床单上乱抓。Venom的触手很快缠上了Eddie腰腹，胸口，揉捏着乳头。Eddie小幅度挺起胸，手朝向上方抓着直到Venom回应了他。触手在刚接触到指尖便分散开来，回归到了最初胶质状态缠绕在Eddie手上，十指相扣。猩红的舌头伸到Eddie嘴边舔舐着他的嘴角，从嘴角到唇珠。Venom舌头不同于的触手是温热的跟Eddie的体温一样。  
张嘴  
Eddie犹豫了一下还是顺从的张开嘴，猩红的舌头的闯入口腔的感觉引起Eddie的吞咽反射。“唔！咳咳！”Venom迅速的退出Eddie的口腔，然后有点讨好的舔着Eddie的嘴角，便没什么阻碍的再次进入Eddie的嘴巴。这次Venom做的更好，舌尖在Eddie嘴里舔着，感受着不同于自己的牙齿，柔软短小的舌。然后他领着Eddie的舌头与自己纠缠在一起，圈着他的正如自己圈着他的身体，然后他们舌尖舔着舌尖，勾勾缠缠。再到Venom离开Eddie的舌头舔掉他嘴角溢出的口水。Eddie已经软成了一团陷在被子里，好看的眼睛藏在了长的过分的睫毛阴影下，整个人都泛着漂亮的粉红色.  
We love you, Eddie  
“I love you too, Venom.”  
然后，他们停下所有的动作陷入了几分钟的沉寂。  
Eddie扶额“操，出戏了，Venom。”其实他并没有多少懊恼，相反他还有点想笑，不过刚才那段实在过于美好，能排上他人生中值得回味的一段了。我们可以从头再来，Eddie.  
“别，可饶了我吧。”Eddie连忙摇头，美好归美好但是要再从头搞一遍那是在太要命了。  
可我们还没结束呢，Eddie.  
“唔……我们可以在搞点别的，Venom。”Eddie露出一个别有意味的笑容，接着就这插入的姿势骑在了Venom身上 “哈….比如让我来骑你……这也算是你的性幻想了吧？”Eddie向上挺着腰然后在坐下，如此往复。说实话他不是很喜欢这个姿势，爽是爽但会被进入的太深，如果不是已经适应了那感觉其实有点像上刑。有个器大男友的烦恼不是吗？  
性幻想？  
“就….操….就是刚才那些……你别往上顶……”Eddie手按在Venom身上的什么位置。Venom总是不会完全显现出来，毕竟该有的都有，不该有的现在也有，而且在做爱这事上也没人在意那种细节了。  
那是你的性幻想，Eddie.  
“What？”Eddie盯着Venom看了好一会儿。  
上次我们一起星战，你在看那个长得像Riot宿主的飞行员被感觉像Riot章鱼吸取记忆的时候。  
“别提，我开始有画面感了……”Eddie捂住脸，这感觉像看了对方什么小电影一样。  
你喜欢这个，Eddie.  
Venom的触手尖扫过Eddie的阴茎，沾了点他前液的触手在胸口画着圈，乳头迅速的被打湿敏感的挺立起来“嗯….” Eddie哼出声身体向前在Venom身上蹭着迫切得到更多的触碰。“我…我可没这么说…”  
你很兴奋  
Venom的触手拉高了Eddie的膝盖让他向后仰着，舌头卷上了Eddie的阴茎舌尖舔着流水的马眼。“操！……你可真有个好舌头….。” Eddie差点就这么射出来，舌头完全不同于触手温热湿滑混合着唾液，还有獠牙在侧的视觉刺激，这简直……  
我们会让你舒服，Eddie.  
“你…..要干嘛….” 触手在含着性器的后穴边缘徘徊试探着勾拉着入口，Eddie有点紧张，也没来由的有点说不上来的感觉“别….我会坏掉的…. Venom！”性器进出的动作渐渐加快，触手替换了舌尖“呃…啊…”触手进入后先是单独刮挠着内壁，而后开始跟着性器的节奏进出。Eddie不知道这该怎么形容，非常疼是的，他完全被填满了并且快要涨破了，他几乎是能看到触手在里面顶起的样子。接着还很爽，被两根同时顶上的感觉让人眼冒金星，而且他很快就被操射了。这可能有点丢脸，不过这会Eddie完全没时间去思考这个了，有什么圆形的东西挤入了他的肠道。“这他妈又是什么东西？”  
卵  
“你是说….你的…..我会……啊？” Eddie觉得现在自己有点惨，被搞得乱七八糟可能还要面临意外怀孕。Venom已经回到了Eddie的身体里，只露了个脑袋在外面。  
当然不会，你在想什么？那是我制造出来的一部分，过一会就会消失了。  
“所以是异形？” Eddie开始考虑取消有线电视的想法。  
当然，我们还有飞网，Eddie。  
“…..你真厉害。” Eddie翻了个白眼。  
我们是高等生物，Eddie。  
Venom眯起眼睛挠了挠下巴思考着。  
所以你想要孩子？  
“No！这个答案从哪里来的！”Eddie连忙摇头，但又担心他有点反应过度解释着“我是说….我现在还没这个打算….就是…..”  
我们知道。  
Venom替Eddie盖上被子帮他做了下简单的清理，然后缠着他的腰贴在Eddie身边，和共生体做爱好处就算事后的问题完全不用操心。  
“oh！对，你会读我的脑子，我总是忘记这个….”  
不过我们还是更喜欢听你说出来，Eddie。你说保持隐私我们现在很少这么做了。  
“嗯？谢谢….”Eddie在枕头上蹭了蹭找了个让彼此舒服的位置，打了个哈欠。  
“唔….所以你的性幻想到底是什么？”这个问题有点困扰他，毕竟搞了半天没一条中标，当然他也不承认这剧本是他的想法。  
It's you，always。不管问题是什么，你总是那个最好的答案，Eddie。  
Eddie捂住脸他可能有点脸红，这个直球混蛋！这种回答无论听多少次还是有点……  
所以你想好下次玩什么了吗？  
当然戳破气氛也是一等一，不过已经这样了还能怎么办。“饶了我吧，短时间内再搞要死人的。而且我现在就很累，要睡觉了有什么事情我们改天再说吧。”在这个时候还是果断选择睡遁， Eddie侧过身右手臂搭在枕头的一侧不再跟Venom说话。然后，他感觉到了什么柔软的东西爬上了他的手臂蔓延到指尖，Eddie轻笑着左臂贴上右臂把它圈在了怀里“晚安，Venom。”  
晚安，Eddie  
“明天记得吧凳子捡回来。”  
好的。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢请评论和kudos，谢谢！


End file.
